Immaculata's Office
by Benz R
Summary: Just something I thought of in the Scene where Annabelle is in Mother Immaculata's office. AnnabellePOV, Annabelle/Simone. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Loving Annabelle or any characters in this.**

**Set when Annabelle goes to Immaculata's office about the Buddhist Prayer Beads.**

Lead once again to Mother Immaculata's Office due to dress code, luckily though Ms. Bradley is going to be there although I wonder what the Mother is going to try to pull to get me to take off my prayer beads. Hmm as long as I'm near Ms. Bradley I won't care too much. Ah here we are, I can't help but to look at her, wishing that I could run my hands down her sides, taste the skin near her pulse point. Just as I was working up courage to touch at least her back, Ms. Bradley opens the door to Immaculata's office leading the way to some seats in front of a des k that looked beyond disorganized. Taking a seat I get ready for another session of hand over the beads or else chit chat, not really expecting any real threats. Looking straight at her I prepare myself for the back and forth chit chat just counting slowly until it starts.

"Hand over the beads." Immaculata demanded once again, with her hand outstretched.

Of course I have to make this a challenge and just stare at her like she's crazy, which between you and me she could be. Waiting for the threat now since she did the usual demand already. While she was collecting herself before her next words, I choose to sneak a glance at Simone, the women who has already starred in some of my daydreams, really any dream I've had. But before I had another brief chance to memorize her features another voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"You will respect the rules of this school or face the consequences." She stated giving me a stern look for a brief moment, then started again "Being expelled from your first two schools wasn't enough for you?" Of course that was most likely a rhetorical question. So we did another brief staring match.

She sighed, "You leave me no choice." And started marching to her desk, digging in the top drawer for something you can't really tell though from all the crap that was on her desk. All of the sudden she pulls out a giant size rosary, "You will wear this and add another one just like it for every day you continue to wear those beads. I think it will help you realize how heavy a burden denying Christ can be."

"I'm not wearing that." Automatically sprang from my mouth to the person before me. Thinking there is nothing she can say or does that will make me wear those ridiculous sized beads.

"Your mother informs me that if you don't comply you'll be sent to military school." She states. "So I suggest you cooperate." Still holding the rosary outstretched.

Of course mom would say something like that, but I can't help to take the smirk of my face while she threatens that. But I start an internal battle with myself, I can keep this up for a few more moments an just get sent to another school. I glance to the side to Ms. Bradley thinking that if I do go, I'll never be able to see her face again, or take in the sweet aroma every day walking into her class. Sure I could still dream, yet staying her will help me ingrain that more into my memory, even if I can't do everything I dream of to her. Plus if I say it will give me time to try to break down those walls and get closer to the blue-eyed beauty, maybe even working up more courage to caress her skin when time and privacy allow it. I just wish we had meant at a different time, since even starting something now would be bad on the chance of any students or teachers finding out and telling the government. Yet nothing can stop me, I'm just too intrigued by the beauty, the need to learn about her, and the sadness she hides so deeply behind those eyes. I know I've been quiet too long looking back at Mother Immaculata, so I get up quickly snatch the rosary throw it on, making her think the military school threat worked, even though it was only the thought of never seeing Simone again. After they're on I storm out and shut the door behind me, leaning back for just a second. Right as I lean back, I hear the most angelic voice but the words are heart wrenching.

"I think you should move her to another dorm."

"Why?" For once Mother I and me are on the same damn page.

"I can't control her."

"Well that should be to hard a job Simone, I was able to control you." Wow Simone has been her a long time, maybe though if I listen more she won't try to move me to another dorm even further away from her. I better get going before they catch me listening in on their conversation.

Well I'll still give Ms. Bradley are hard time, I should at least think of a way to get rid of this rosary, but first lunch is calling and I need a cigarette.

**Just a thought that came across my mind while watching the movie about what might have ran through Annabelle's mind, purely just a one-shot though.**


End file.
